A Carta
by L-en Blankspace
Summary: Heero escreve uma carta para Duo e resolve entregála no dia do casamento do mesmo.YAOI 1x2x1 2x?


_**Parte 1: ...... A Declaração e... A Despedida?  
**_  
**Amor escrevo essa carta e me abro  
**  
"Heero estava sentado à escrivaninha, já era tarde da noite na colônia L1, sua mão estava tremula, mas sua escrita saia perfeita. Dessa vez não usava o seu inseparável lap top, estava apenas com uma folha de caderno e uma caneta. Escrevia. E cada vez que uma palavra surgia, o soldado perfeito sumia, deixando apenas Heero Yuy, aliás o soldado perfeito já não existia há muito tempo, antes mesmo da guerra acabar, pra ser preciso, no exato momento em que conheceu a pessoa que roubou seu coração sempre tão frio, mais gelado que o maior dos icebergs. Aquela criatura que encheu não só seu coração, como a alma também de alegria e luz, o tirando da escuridão em que vivia e que achou que viveria pra sempre, embora ache que nunca mais, depois de escrever essa carta, saíra dessa mesma escuridão... escrevia para essa pessoa.  
  
**Era um jeito de pedir perdão e também confessar seus sentimentos.  
  
Espero que leia e entenda o meu lado**

**É que eu venho sofrendo há tanto**

**tempo que nem**

**sei por onde começar a explicar hó meu bem**  
  
Agora Heero estava arrependido.  
  
Arrependido por nunca ter confessado meus sentimentos, por ter ficado calado quando queria ter falado, por ter ficado bravo ou de cara fechada quando queria ficar feliz ou pelo menos ter tentado sorrir, nem que fosse um quase sorriso (se é que isso exista), por ter recriminado e falado mal quando queria elogiar e dizer um "bom trabalho" e principalmente nunca deveria ter dito "Eu te odeio" quando na verdade, queria dizer "Eu te amo". Estou mais do que arrependido, pois agora a pessoa que mais amo irá se casar e com outra pessoa que não sou eu... Como queria ter tido a coragem de dizer...  
  
Já estou cansado de sofrer por um amor não correspondido, talvez se tivesse dito tudo o que queria antes, pelo menos teria uma chance, e isso era tudo o que queria.  
  
**Quando me olhar tente entender**

**Não tenha pena de mim pelo que vem a saber**

**Não posso mais suportar por isso devo dizer**

**Garoto[1] amo voc  
**  
Só esperava que Duo não sentisse pena dele, não queria piedade de ninguém, não precisava disso, muito menos vindo dele. Quero que continue me olhando do mesmo jeito, do jeito que me olhava, como se fossemos amigos, infelizmente só podemos ser isso, amigos... (Não que ele não gostasse disso, muito pelo contrário, tinha orgulho de dizer que ele era seu melhor amigo, provavelmente o único amigo verdadeiro, não, isso não era verdade, ainda tinha os outros garotos, os outros ex-pilotos de gundam, Trowa, Quatre e Wufei, mesmo que nunca chegue a admitir se lhe perguntarem, com certeza iria negar, mas os considerava verdadeiros amigos, todos os quatro). O que eu realmente sento por meu melhor amigo é amor, quero poder gritar ao mundo que ama Duo Maxwell, o ex-piloto 02, o ex-piloto do gundam Deathscythe Hell, mas não consigo, não posso, meu treinamento não o permite, mesmo que tenha deixado de ser um soldado perfeito há muito tempo, eu ainda tenha uma parte desse soldado dentro de mim, e esta não me deixa dizer o quero, não, ele deixa, mas Heero Yuy tem medo de dizer e ser rejeitado...  
  
**Amo você me dê uma chance de poder provar**

**Amo você eu quero acordar do teu**

**lado e sonhar  
**  
Mesmo que tenha medo de dizer, consigo escrever, por isso acredite quando escrevo essas palavras, elas vêm do fundo do meu coração, são sinceras: Duo, Eu Te Amo!!, e nada nem ninguém pode dizer do contrário, o amo desde a primeira vez que pus meus olhos em você, sua beleza, seu sorriso, sua alegria, seu positivismo, tudo em você me atrai como um imã, você é perfeito, nunca está só, isso é impossível, você atrai à todos ao seu redor com sua alegria e simpatia tão naturais em você....você nunca estará sozinho, diferente de mim, que estou fadado a ficar na escuridão pra sempre, e sempre sozinho, pois a única companhia que quero e preciso é a sua.... tão somente e única, só isso me bastaria, tudo o que mais queria é saber que você ficaria comigo pra sempre e que nunca me deixe, mas sei que isso é impossível, sei que ficarei sozinho o resto da minha vida, afinal você vai se casar, aliás daqui algumas horas, e sei que na hora que o padre disse "os declaro marido e mulher" será o fim para mim, esta carta não é só uma carta de declaração mas também uma de despedida, mesmo que eu o queira ver feliz, não precisa ser necessariamente comigo, sei que ela, não me lembro de seu nome agora e sinceramente, nem quero (mas uma coisa me surpreendeu, pensei que se casaria com aquela garota chamada Hilde, mas não, ela para você é como uma irmã, você mesmo me disse isso naquela ligação em que me convidou pra ser seu padrinho, logicamente eu neguei, por que sei que seria capaz de cometer uma loucura se ficasse tão perto de si na hora do casamento, espero que me perdoe por isso também... mas lhe prometi que iria ao seu casamento, e vou....) o amo, é a minha vida, tudo o que queria é poder ficar ao seu lado pra sempre, seria como um sonho, e é esse mesmo sonho que tenho todas as noites.  
  
Já é de manhã, não acredito que levei todo esse tempo pra escrever uma simples carta, com palavras igualmente simples, mas nem tanto, né?.... Vou me arrumar e logo estarei aí, na Terra (outra coisa que me surpreendeu foi isso, você está morando na Terra desde que a guerra acabou, não é?! Achei que iria voltar pra L2 para ficar mais perto de Hilde, mas não... você quis ficar aí, o motivo eu gostaria de saber....). Não sei se entrego essa carta depois ou antes do casamento, acho que vou entregá-la depois do casamento, não quero estragar sua felicidade........  
  
Heero Yuy."

------

Heero andou lentamente até o banheiro de seu apartamento, não queria ir, mas havia prometido, não queria voltar a sofrer e ficar feliz ao mesmo tempo, pois a felicidade de Duo também era a sua, mas sabia que ao vê-lo feliz por estar casando com uma outra pessoa se magoaria e isso o deixaria mais triste ainda, mas.....promessa é divida e ele iria pagar a sua promessa!  
  
Já na nave à caminho da Terra, Heero deixou-se relaxar, tinha algum tempo até o seu destino, e esse tempo usaria pra dormir, afinal havia passado a noite em claro, e precisava de um descanso, provavelmente esta foi a noite mais cansativa de toda a sua vida.  
  
-... Duo... – em um suspiro fala o nome de seu amado e deixa-se abraçar pelos braços de Morfeu...

------

Heero ia calmamente até a igreja onde ia ser realizado o casamento de Duo, seu coração a cada passo que dava, se despedaçava mais e mais, sentia que a qualquer hora iria morrer tamanha era a dor que sentia no peito, estava tão distraído que não viu Duo correndo em sua direção e logo depois dando-lhe um abraço apertado, Heero se assustou a principio, mas depois deixou-se ser abraçado ao reconhecer a voz que lhe dizia, suavemente:  
  
- Heero, pensei que não viria mais, estava ficando preocupado... – ao dizer isso Duo aperta mais ainda Heero, mas logo depois o solta, sabendo que o japonês não gostava disso, nem sabia como este não o havia matado até agora. – Desculpe, eu...  
  
Heero não gostou quando Duo o soltou, o abraço do americano estava tão gostoso, tão quentinho, estranhamente se sentiu com um frio enorme ao sentir os braços de Duo se afastando, e se sentiu pior ainda ao ouvir as desculpas do americano, por isso o interrompeu antes mesmo do outro começá- las direito:  
  
- Não Duo, eu que peço desculpas, eu me atrasei e... – dessa vez ele que é interrompido.  
  
- Tudo bem, entre daqui a pouco a cerimônia vai começar... – disse um Duo um tanto quanto surpreendido pelo pedido de desculpas vindo de Heero e com um sorriso lindo no rosto pelo mesmo motivo, mas queria que Heero não tivesse vindo, pois isso significava...  
  
- Ok. – é tudo o que Heero diz enquanto se encaminhava pra dentro da igreja, mas que na verdade ele percebeu ser uma catedral...  
  
Duo estava se virando quando viu um envelope no chão, totalmente branco e de um lado estava escrito:  
  
_'De: Heero Yuy_

_Para: Duo Maxwell'  
_  
"Mas é para mim? Então porque ele não me entregou?" Duo movido pela curiosidade abriu o envelope e retirou o que tinha dentro "Uma carta? Para mim?", então começou a lê-la e a cada palavra que lia seu coração, sua mente, ficavam confusos, e ao terminar de ler a carta já estava entrando na catedral, queria, ou melhor, precisava conversar com Heero agora.  
  
Assim que pisa no chão da catedral, vasculha com os olhos à procura do japonês e no exato momento em que o encontrou e começava a se encaminhar até ele, foi segurado pelo braço por um alguém, estava pronto pra se livrar da pessoa, se virando para ela com um brilho de ódio nos olhos:  
  
- Quer me lar.... Quatre?  
  
- Duo finalmente te achei, vamos, se você não ficar lá na frente não haverá cerimônia. – disse o loirinho sorrindo e enquanto falava puxava Duo até o altar, e logo depois de deixá-lo lá, se encaminha ao seu lugar, como padrinho do noivo.  
  
Duo não ouviu quando a música começou a tocar, muito menos viu quando a noiva começou a entrar na catedral, e nem se deu conta que ela já estava ali à sua frente, pois estava preso ao olhar de Heero, este lhe olhava de uma maneira intensa, mas foi o primeiro a quebrar o contato, abaixando o olhar para a noiva, vendo como ela seguia com um olhar confuso e curioso o olhar do noivo, e o que o surpreendeu foi o sorriso que ela lhe lançou, e o que mais assustou foi que o sorriso não era carregado com más intenções ou até de triunfo, era um sorriso carregado de carinho, de compaixão e... "amor?? Ela havia lhe sorrido com amor??? Mas o que estava acontecendo ali????" Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela súbita virada de corpo que a garota fez, e puxando pelo braço, Duo que também se virou em direção ao padre, ficando de costas para os convidados.  
  
Duo continuava perdido em meio aos seus pensamentos, queria entender mais do que tudo o que estava escrito naquela carta, por isso queria ter falado com Heero antes da cerimônia começar, queria ter certeza do que aquela carta dizia era verdade, foi aí que Duo ouviu pela primeira vez a voz do padre que lhe perguntando:  
  
- Duo Maxwell, aceita Line Paladin como sua legitima esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza?[2]  
  
Duo olhou demoradamente para Line, queria entender o que o padre disse, e quando conseguiu processar as palavras do padre arregalou os olhos em total assombro, precisava falar com Lin agora!  
  
- Lin, será que a gente pode conversar um minutinho? – ela sorriu docemente pra ele e tudo o que disse foi:  
  
- Como descobriu? – disse ainda com um sorriso no rosto, parecia que seu plano havia dado certo, pelo menos para Duo.  
  
-... – ficou confuso com a pergunta, mas rapidamente entendeu. – Com isto – disse enquanto retirava o envelope com a carta – ele escreveu isso para mim, e nesta carta está escrito tudo o que eu queria ouvir e agora eu sei que ele... – Duo vira-se em direção a Heero, mas este já não estava mais lá, o padre interrompe de novo:  
  
- Desculpa, mas os senhores vão ou não continuar com esse casamento..? – perguntou com um sorriso, com o pouco que ouviu parece que tinha que dar uma mão para os verdadeiros apaixonados ficarem juntos..  
  
- Eu... – a voz de Duo ecoou pela catedral, ele iria dizer sim ou não??  
  
**Continua...  
**  
Notas:  
  
[1] Na letra original da música, era "Garota Amo Voc" mas eu mudei isso aqui, afinal, o Heero estava escrevendo a carta para o Duo, né?! Já pensou como ia ficar estranho ele escrever "Garota"??  
  
[2] hehehe, olha eu não faço a menor idéia do que o padre diz/pergunta, ok? Não me responsabilize se isso estiver errado.. eu só escrevia o q me disseram!  
  
Awww...sim.......toda a musica é a carta,okay? Desde "Amor....(...)" até "Heero Yuy"...  
  
Espero q tenham gostado.......eh soh uma loucura minha......mas.....espero reviews!!  
  
Bjos


End file.
